holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoine Malick
' Antoine Malick' is a maverick registrar with a volatile temper, He was introduced as a new member of the hospital's Acute Assessment Unit staff, after almost being fired for assaulting his boss. Conflict with his colleagues, anger management and a desire for career advancement formed a focal point of his early story-lines. The character gradually softened, and Akingbola portrays him as being fundamentally good-hearted. Time At Holby City Hospital (2011-2013) Malick is introduced on the verge of being fired from Holby City Hospital, after assaulting his boss on the Day Care Surgical ward. He explains to Director of Surgery Henrik Hanssen that it was necessary to save a patient: resuscitation had been abandoned, but after forcefully taking control of the situation, Malick was able to revive them. On the proviso that he attends anger management counseling, Hanssen gives Malick a final chance and attaches him to the Acute Assessment Unit. There, he soon clashes with the unit's staff: consultant Michael Spence, Foundation doctor Penny Valentine, and ward sister Frieda Petrenko. Relations began to improve when Malick is left in charge of the unit for the day. Although he initially dismisses Penny's diagnoses and advice, ultimately he is forced to call on Michael for help and realizes that she was right all along. He also becomes Frieda's mentor when she is accepted into the Foundation programme. A racist patient makes a complaint about Malick; when her condition rapidly deteriorates in theatre, he walks out, causing the junior AAU staff to believe he has abandoned them. Malick soon returns with a crash team and saves the patient's life. Penny develops a crush on him, but Frieda informs her he is gay. A domestic abuse case tests Malick's temper. Suspecting an injured husband of beating his wife, Malick switches his pain-relieving morphine for saline to increase his suffering. When Penny is killed in a train crash, her brother Oliver confides in Malick that he is not a qualified doctor, as he switched his own exam paper with Penny's while they were at university. Malick dissuades Oliver from confessing to Hanssen, and agrees to keep his secret. Hanssen transfers Malick from the AAU to Keller, the hospital's general surgery ward. There, he attempts to ingratiate himself with consultant Ric Griffin, but discord arises between the two when Ric insinuates that Malick performed a hysterectomy on a drug-addicted mother out of spite rather than medical necessity. Malick also comes into conflict with orthopedic surgeon Dan Hamilton over the treatment of a patient, which intensifies when he discovers that Dan has been illegally providing an old friend with steroids. A physical altercation ensues, which results in Dan kissing Malick, before running off to be with his girlfriend, ward sister Chrissie Williams. 2013 proves to be a challenging year for Malick, both personally and professionally. He is forced to re-evaluate his situation and decides that he needs to take some time out. In October 2013, Malick is severely injured following an accident also involving his colleagues, Chantelle, Arthur and Hanssen, Malick saves Chantelle from disaster but his right hand is severed just beyond the wrist after a bail of hay falls on top of the car jamming his wrist in the process. Michael and Serena were able to re-attach the hand but while the operation appeared to be successful, there is uncertainty regarding Malick's future as a surgeon as he only has partial use of his hand is expected to return with physiotherapy. Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Male characters Category:Consultants Category:2011 arrivals Category:2013 departures Category:LGBT characters